


【OS】听你的歌 - 4

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01





	【OS】听你的歌 - 4

“从此我的心脏为你跳动。”

大野智对樱井翔说出这句话的时候，樱井翔已经没有精力去回应他了。

 

 

 

 

大野智的性器操进樱井翔身体的时候，他狠狠地咬住了大野智的肩膀。从大野智浅蓝色的皮肤里流出相比起人类要浅一些的血，樱井翔愣了愣，伸出舌头舔进了溢出来的液体。

 

大野智用手放上了樱井翔的后颈，让他不要把自己的血弄进嘴里，又用手指把樱井翔嘴角的红色液体抹掉。

 

“为什么？”樱井翔抱着大野智的肩膀，看着被自己咬破的地方，还不忘稍稍扭下腰，让大野智动几下。

 

“喝了海神的血就是海神的人了。”大野智把手移到了樱井翔的腿上，托起他的身子，用性器在樱井翔的敏感处附近反复磨着。

 

樱井翔没了耐心，自己坐到了性器上，把大野智的手拉到自己的后腰上，让大野智看着自己。“什么意思？”

 

“你的寿命会停止在我死的那天。”大野智好好想了想要怎么解释这件事，其实还有很多复杂的情况，不过笼统来说就是这样。

 

“那不好吗？”樱井翔懒得去思考太多问题，好像这不是在做爱时该聊的话题。“你不是永生？”

 

“但我也会死啊。”大野智把樱井翔的头搂过来，照着他的嘴角亲了下去。大野智咬住了对方的嘴唇，故意动起腰使劲顶了他两下。樱井翔发出两声呜咽，没法张开嘴呻吟。大野智在樱井翔挣扎着想结束亲吻的时候放开了他。

 

“哈…但你会活得足够久…”樱井翔拨开了大野智慢慢上挪的手，他不习惯大野智在做爱时摸他的胸。樱井翔用手指摩挲大野智的肩膀，那里的伤口已经很快愈合了，干掉的血迹黏在他的皮肤上，手指划过时就脱落下来。

 

“你想要吗？”大野智直直看着樱井翔的眼睛，不知道是因为性爱还是其他的情绪，他的眼睛里积上了一层薄薄的水雾。大野智犹豫了一下，又加了一句，“我们的孩子会和我有一样的寿命，而且不会因为我的死亡而死。所以你想要也没关系的……”

 

樱井翔点头。大野智温热的手把他的头推向刚才他咬破的肩膀，“这样就可以。你会有感觉的。”

 

樱井翔似乎一下子不敢用力咬下去，结果大野智用力操了他两下，像催促似的，樱井翔便狠心咬了下去。血从咬破的口子里溢出来，樱井翔一点点用舌尖卷进嘴里。大野智正摸着他的头发，一下下像是安慰。

 

“好热…”樱井翔模模糊糊地吐出来几个字，随后咳嗽起来。“唔…智……好难受…”

 

樱井翔不知道怎么描述自己的感受，身体热得像是第一次发情一样，但腹部的绞痛又是从来没有过的。他不得不让大野智退出他的身体，大野智没有太惊讶，只是试图抱着他，小声说着安抚的话。

一阵剧痛之后樱井翔感觉好了一些，至少身上没有疼痛的感觉了，只觉得头脑发晕。

 

大野智扶着他让他躺到床上，“还有一件事要做完才行…”大野智说完，把手放到樱井翔的腿根。樱井翔明白他的意思，嗯了一声，努力抬起腰方便大野智的动作。

 

大野智抓着樱井翔的腿根，把自己挤进他的腿之间，把性器递进温暖的小穴里。因为樱井翔的体温升高了不少，小穴里也变得更热了，由于本能，小穴里也分泌了更多的体液。大野智把性器全部送了进去，樱井翔的手顺着他的腿摸到了他腰上属于海神的烙印。

 

樱井翔顾不上太多的事情，只能让大野智抓着他的手臂和腰，一下下把性器操干进深处，每一次插入时樱井翔都小声地叫出来，还沾着一点血的嘴角被自己的口水冲了干净，眼泪顺着脸颊流到床上。

 

大野智似乎也想快点完事，比平时要着急许多，他撸动着樱井翔的性器，合着手上的节奏操进樱井翔的身体里。

 

大野智也许是知道樱井翔没办法清醒太久，尽快让自己射在了樱井翔的体内，也不忘让樱井翔发泄。由于产完孩子不久的身体本能，分泌过多的体液把大野智的精液都带了出来。

 

大野智埋头去亲樱井翔，对方吚呜着没法说话，闭着眼像是下一秒就要睡过去了。樱井翔努力打起精神回应了大野智的亲吻，便顺从着昏沉的大脑，什么都不想地昏睡过去。

大野智贴着他的耳边说了那句话。

 

 

 

==========

 

把樱井翔安顿好之后大野智就去水箱看宝宝了，他咬破自己的指尖，滴了两滴血到清澈的水里。

“小宝贝快点出来吧。”

那颗没什么变化的白色的蛋颤了颤。

 

==========

 

 


End file.
